


Look at me please

by tigragrece



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Kudos: 12





	Look at me please

Choi Soobin was in love of Huening Kai for a little time, he was a little jealous that Huening Kai was near to some other guys.  
He was so jealous and frustrated, he also began to be a little uncomfortable because he couldn't stop thinking about him.  
About if he kiss him or cuddle with him.

He have also to calm down when they were in the dorms and also because Huening Kai is one of his best friends, he doesn't want to lose him.

Then one day after they were eating after some training Huening Kai corner Choi Soobin and say "What's happening with you? You don't look good"

Choi Soobin couldn't watch him because he would saw his feelings.

"Look at me please ?" says Huening Kai

Choi Soobin try to look at him and say "I have nothing, I'm okay"

"I know you, something bothers you"

Choi Soobin knew Huening Kai wouldn't leave him alone and it makes him frustrated.

"Leave it please"

"We know each other since a while, you know you can talk to me"

Then Choi Soobin says "If I tell you this, you would maybe lose me"

"Why lose you ?" says Huening Kai

"Because I love you that all I'm jealous that other are near to you like this" say Choi Soobin

Then Huening Kai kiss Choi Soobin "I love you too, I have done that to tease you and make you pass one message that I wanted you. I knew you wanted me you thought I didn't hear you one time in your bed at the dorm when I have heard you moan my name"

Choi Soobin was blushing and say "Oh my god"

Huening Kai kiss him again and say "I'm yours now"


End file.
